Dangerous admiration
by Vicious-Loner
Summary: Kisame harbours a very dangerous admiration for his partner... Oneshot, KisaIta, slightly explicit.


I wrote this during the first few weeks of school and finally (like with everything else) got around typing and publishing.

**Warning:** Shonen-ai/yaoi KisaIta, slightly explicit.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Dangerous admiration**

Kisame carefully laid down Itachi on the ground. He had once again exceeded his limits with the Mangekyou Sharingan and fallen unconscious. To top it all off, his eyes will hurt and blur his vision for a while. Kisame sighed and gathered some branches to make a campfire. Then he made a scarce bed of their cloaks so Itachi could rest comfortably and be kept warm until he woke up. The only good thing with this, Kisame mused, was that he was given a opportunity to study his partner without said partner glaring at him. And you don't want to be on the receiving end of Itachi's death glares, that's for sure.

With his slender build, pale skin and pure, simple features you could almost think of him as a doll but Kisame would never make that mistake. He knew only too well what Itachi was capable of, how strong he is. Just watching him like this was like playing with fire, he'd fry your brain cells with the Sharingan if he caught you staring. So Kisame had settled for sneaking glances when Itachi slept or when they talked. But that was enough. Because the times where Itachi had worn himself out like this made it all worth it, even if they were extremely rare. Because when Itachi was unconscious Kisame could study his pale beautiful features without the risk of getting caught and screwed over.

Kisame sat down beside the unconscious Uchiha to watch him while he could. Hesitantly he reached out with a hand and let his rough fingers slide down the soft jaw line and supple neck, over the pulse and up to the flawless cheek. He slowly withdrew his hand and turned his gaze towards the crackling fire. Even though it might take hours before Itachi woke up Kisame didn't dare to take any risks, Itachi would kill him if he caught him caressing like this. His fingers ached for the contact but he knitted then together instead, he'd have to do with thinking. And imagining. He sighed deeply and unhappily. This affection was wrong, and Kisame knew it would never be returned. Hell would freeze over before Itachi loved him back.

Itachi knew Kisame was watching him. He could feel the glances his partner sometimes gave him and he knew Kisame took the risk of touching him when he was unconscious, even though he couldn't feel it at the time, his body remembered and Kisame's rough skin left tingles on his cheek and neck even hours after the actual touch. But Itachi had never sad anything and Kisame never suspected he knew. Kisame was very subtle with his secret admiration of Itachi but Itachi was even better at hiding his feelings as he had years of practise behind him.

So Itachi knew of Kisame's feelings and he even returned them to a certain degree but he didn't do anything. He sometimes asked himself why but he never found a decent answer, just that he was content as it was. For now anyways…

Neither of them knew how but suddenly they were seeking shelter in a shallow cave as it had begun to rain heavily. It felt as if the heaven attempted to drown them and they couldn't go far as Itachi still was weak from the excessive use of Mangekyou Sharingan. So they sat in the cave with the heavy curtain of rain just a few feet away. And to top it all off Itachi was beginning to shiver in his damp clothes. A quick glance told Kisame his partner wasn't feeling well and probably about to catch a cold in his weakened state.

"Itachi-san…" he began.

"Hm?" Itachi glanced at him with blurred eyes wile trying to suppress the shivers of cold.

"Are you feeling cold?" the shark-like man asked cautiously. Itachi contemplated whether to deny what his partner obviously saw or admit the fact that he was freezing his ass off. He settled for something in between and just nodded. Kisame frowned. It would be no good if Itachi caught a cold but how to keep him warm without crossing any unspoken boundaries…

"You should take off your damp clothes, they're just cooling you down further" he said slowly. Itachi slumped over his knees, his eyes hurt too much to glare at his partner. He knew Kisame was right, he if anybody should know about being wet and cold and what can come off it, but he didn't want to admit it. His pride didn't want to allow him to let Kisame take care of him. He mentally prepared himself for fighting a cold.

After lots of arguing and discussing as Itachi's pride and independence constantly got in the way, which ended abruptly after said independent man sneezed and his worried partner thought that was it and forced his damp clothes off. Which the greatly weakened Uchiha couldn't do anything about. So he found himself stripped down to his underwear within a minute and sitting in Kisame's lap with his strong muscular arms wrapped securely around his own slender frame. He felt oddly safe and secure and the bigger man was surprisingly warm as Kisame had removed his own damp shirt and was currently sitting bare-chested with his damp Akatsuki cloak hanging loosely over his shoulders. Itachi swallowed his pride for once and snuggled closer to the comforting warmth, putting his ear over Kisame's heart to hear the steady beating and allowed it to lull him to sleep.

The sun rose to reveal a very wet landscape. Dark eyes slowly blinked open and tried to bring clarity to the blurred vision. At least, Itachi noted, his eyes wasn't hurting anymore. He was half sitting half lying on something warm and hard in a soft way… and slightly rough he noticed when he tried to move. Which he couldn't. He was firmly held in place by two strong muscular arms he saw when he managed to focus and there was a weight on his head… Itachi closed his eyes and quickly evaluated everything he knew about his current situation. He was wearing almost no clothing at all, was being held by someone big and strong with rough skin and where the hell was Kisame? Something clicked within Itachi's now wide awake mind. Last night, the rain, the arguing and Kisame… Itachi smirked and relaxed. Kisame would pay. Sure he had saved him from a cold, but nobody treated Uchiha Itachi like a helpless rag doll and gets away with it. Nobody. Not even his partner Kisame. Itachi's smirk widened. He'd truly enjoy torturing Kisame later, when the time was right…

It was a week after the cave incident and not a word about it since. They reached a small village in the middle of nowhere just as the sun disappeared below the horizon and decided to stay the night at the inn. It was a small room with two quite small beds and a dresser. The small window couldn't even be opened but they attached security traps to it anyways – it never hurt to be on the safe side.

Kisame's bed creaked threateningly under him when he sat down on it and he silently wondered if he actually would get any sleep that night at all. He opened his cloak and spread it out underneath him as he laid down, wincing from the protesting noises the bed gave off. Itachi was currently out and doing only he knew what, but Kisame expected him back sometime soon. Folding his muscular arms behind his head the shark-man relaxed and listened for Itachi's soft, almost inaudible footsteps. He had dozed off almost completely when he heard the soft click marking the door shut. He forced up his heavy eyelids and glanced at his partner as Itachi removed his cloak. Kisame was almost asleep when he felt something heavy over his hips and the bed creaked noisily at the added weight. Jerking awake he found himself staring up into cold blood red eyes.

"Ita- Itachi…?" he mumbled, finding it hard to form any coherent words. Said young man merely leant in, his soft lips grazing Kisame's ear as he whispered.

"Nobody treats me like a rag doll and gets away with it. Nobody. Not even you to 'save' me from a petty cold..." Kisame shivered at the breathed words, partly at the clear threat they held and partly because Itachi's breath caused tingles to run down his neck and spine.

"What… what are…" whatever he tried to say was lost in a sigh of pleasure as Itachi's warm wet tongue darted out to play with his ear.

Kisame tried to raise his arms to touch Itachi as he felt him trail kisses down his neck but found that he couldn't. Itachi had somehow rendered him immobile and was now torturing him with his lips and tongue. A delicate way of torture as Kisame's body was left completely to Itachi's whims and Itachi, of course, took full advantage of the situation. Itachi smirked at the response he received and pushed up Kisame's tight tank top to reach more skin. Bit back gasps and moans filled the small room and the bed creaked slightly as Itachi shifted where he sat straddling Kisame's hips to reach further down the bigger man's chest. Soft lips found a nipple and kissed it, teasing it, eliciting a breathless gasp from over dried lips, parted for air. Nimble fingers sliding over rough skin, touching whatever the mouth currently didn't cover. Itachi could feel Kisame's desperate twitching underneath him as the shark-man tried to respond to his touches. Itachi merely smirked. Not being able to move was his punishment and Itachi thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. Who would've thought tormenting Kisame was so much fun?

Deciding it was enough for tonight Itachi lifted his head from his partner's neck to look at the face before him. Blue skin flushed, lips parted to reveal a set of pointed teeth, breathing deep, fast and erratic, eyes closed. Satisfied, Itachi slid off Kisame and slipped into his own creaking bed, putting out the small room's only light on the way. He listened as Kisame's breathing calmed down and evened out and turned to his side. Good Kisame didn't knew just how turned on Itachi had been, it had taken most of his will-power to restrain himself and remain calm. But it had been worth it, it really had.

It took a few minutes before Kisame had managed to calm down enough to breathe normally again but Itachi's touches still left tingles all over his body. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night, the memories, the feelings, was too vivid and overwhelming. He found he could move again and slowly straightened his tank top. Kisame folded his arks behind his head again, shifted slightly and sighed. No, he was indeed not going to get any sleep now…

* * *

My first limey fic. Hope you liked it 'cause I've written one more, even worse than this one.

Please drop a review before you leave, it'll keep me and my muse Fizzle happy and inspired!


End file.
